T0mRiddle
T0mRiddle was a houseguest for EBB6. Host Opinion This was honestly my winner pick of the season, and I really thought he'd win. He was robbed honestly. Let's dive into his game, shall we? He was lying severely low for the prejury phase of the game, letting Alyssa take the dominant reigns for the first half of the season. However, this doesn't mean he wasn't playing. He was socializing with everyone in the house so he wouldn't have to face the block. This worked, quite well, actually. Everyone just seemed to not want to target Tom. Tom wasn't even on anybody's minds. The social bonds he had built were so strong that nobody wanted to even lift a finger to bring him down. He didn't win very many competitions ever, but he didn't need them. People just didn't see him as a threat, even though he was behind a lot of the moves in the game. His time to shine really rose the one time he won HOH. He didn't know what to expect with the comebacks coming up, and he just decided to go all in and backdoor Alyssa. He backdoored her to perfection, and sent her to the jury house. After the comebacks, Tom didn't seem to suffer much backlash, as Alyssa didn't return. Whatup then won HOH, and Tom thought he was secure, because he had built a social bond with Whatup. Unfortunately for him, this was miscalculated, and he ended up on the block beside of one of his strong allies, Morbrid. Tom couldn't pull out the veto win, but Jovosta did. Jovosta used the veto to save his closest ally, Tom, and this put Whatup in a position where he had to backdoor someone. Bielof, someone who was under Tom's control until the week Alyssa got backdoored, got renominated. There was no hope for Bie, but Tom didn't give up. He fought to get the votes to go to Morbrid, but they just didn't work out that way. Tom decided that the best thing he could do was just blend in with the crowd, so he evicted Bie with everyone else. The next week, Tanner won HOH, and threw Tom up beside of Jovosta. Seeming like he didn't want Tom off the block, Tom knew he needed to secure this veto to ensure his safety in the game. At the veto, Tanner pulled out another win, and Tom was convinced that he was going home. Tanner shocked the entire house, and vetoed Tom, yet again. Tom came off the block, and Whatup went up beside of Jovosta. Tom was set on keeping Jovosta, as he owed him for being so loyal to him the past few weeks. This was in part a reason the vote tied, and sent Whatupinator out the door. The next week is where Tom's game came crashing down. Twisted won HOH, however, Tom was not his target. Twisted wanted Morbrid out, but as you have it, just because you wish it, doesn't make it so. Tanner won another Veto, and kept the nominations intact. The votes flipped, and Tom was evicted 2-1. Honestly I don't have much to say other than he was one of the few people in the season who defined it as it was, and was a strong player all season, and it was sad to see him go this early, even if he wasn't my favorite houseguest. Thank you Tom, you played amazing! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History